In a chip package several chips may be arranged side by side or chip by chip on a carrier. The chips may be electrically coupled to the carrier. In such a chip package the electric isolation of one chip to another chip may be important for the functionality of the chips and in general the chip package. The chips may have a given distance to each other and/or may be separated by isolating material in order to provide a proper isolation of the chips. In order to provide a better isolation the distances between the chips are increased. For example, in electronic systems as a DC-DC converter which comprises for example two power chips and often an integrated circuit chip (IC) as a logic driver component next to each other the distances between the power chips and the IC is usually relative big. However, with increasing distance between the chips the size of the system, for example the chip package, increases. Further, when using an electrically conductive carrier, for example a lead frame, an inaccuracy of the arrangement of the chips on the carrier and/or an inaccurate thickness of an isolation layer between one of the chips and the carrier, for example if the corresponding chip, for example the IC, is adhered to the carrier with the help of an insulating adhesive, may lead to the following problems: Inhomogeneous amounts of adhesive, a creeping of the adhesive up the chip, and/or insufficient adhering of the adhesive on the carrier may lead to an additional process step for increasing the adhering of the adhesive layers. Further, the adhesive may not adhere properly at the side walls of the chip. This may lead to problems when one of the chips, for example the power chip, is connected to the carrier by diffusion soldering, because the material of the carrier, for example copper, may diffuse through the material, for example silicon, of the chip and may form CuSi at the side walls of the chip. This may lead to an electrical malfunction of the chip. Further, there may be a solder-bleed-out at the chip and the adhesive may not adhere to the solder-bleed-out.